A pesar de Todo
by LoveWildlife
Summary: 15 One shots del anime Naruto. (AU) (semi.-AU)


**¡Konnichiwa!~**

¡ _Lo prometido es deuda, makii-imotto!_

 _15 One shots, por tus quince años._

Este es mi primer coleccion de One Shots, a si que seran de parejas variadas.

 **Argumento:** Tsunade esta triste por su rompimiento con su ex-novio, Dan. Su buena amigs Nono la acompaña a un pequeño bar sin saber que a la mañana siquiente ella tamvien despertaría con un Mal de amores...

 **Parejas:** Orotsuna y Jiranono.

 ** _Disclaimer : Personajes de Kishi-san. Los sannin de konoha no son de mi autoria, tampoco Nono Yakushi. _**

_x_

 _¡Gracias y espero les guste!_

 _x_

* * *

 **1.- MAL DE AMORES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nono Yakushi se revolvió incomoda en el asiento del Bar en donde lo único que servían como platillo principal... era el sake. La rubia ojiverde de gafas redondas miraba a su mejor amiga beber copa, tras copa sin tartamudear. Hablaba, gritaba y maldecía a aquel peliceleste, que la noche anterior le había terminado de la forma más estúpida y que como toda persona normal, le había dolido su separación. Nono, aun no entendía muy bien a su amiga Tsunade, ya que ella aun no experimentaba esa sensación de enamoramiento (O eso todo el mundo pensaba) por esa razón y como buena amiga, solo se limitaba a escuchar con detenimiento. Sin embargo, no faltaban las miradas asustadizas de su parte, si eso era un "Mal de amores" no quería experimentarlo jamás. Ni siquiera se había visto bebiendo en una bar en donde todo el mundo perdía la noción del tiempo y mandaba al diablo a sus cinco sentidos... pero allí estaba bebiendo un humilde vaso de agua y acompañando a la sufrida Tsunade que lo único que hacia era beber y claro, hervir en llamas.

-E-estoy segura que Dan-kun, tenía sus razones.- pronuncio la santurrona de gafas, llevando el vaso de agua a sus labios.

-¡Creí que estabas de mi lado, Nono!- grito en todo de regaño la Senju, bebiendo del pico de la botella todo el Sake que podía beber en un solo sorbo.-¡DAN NO MERECE PERDÓN!- vocifero golpeando la mesa con la botella y su asombrosa fuerza. Las copas vacías, saltaron despavoridas y cayeron sonoramente, haciendo un gran ruido en el lugar que cada vez mas apestaba a alcohol.

-T-Tsunade-san. No hables tan alto. Nos botaran si hacemos mucho laberinto.- dijo la rubia inocente mirando a ambos costados. La personas aun parecían estar bien y observaban un poco incómodos a la rubia de coletas.

-¿Laberinto? ¡MI VIDA ES UN LABERINTO SIN ÉL!- grito raspando su garganta, que seguramente al dia siguiente estaría destrozada.

-Souka...- soltó la de gafas, sintiendo como una fresca gota de preocupación caía por su mejilla -Pero no es tan lindo tampoco...- exclamo Yakushi con suma inocencia en su mirada esmeralda.

-¿¡Tú qué sabes sobre el amor?!- inquirió indignada su compañera.

-Realmente nada, pero tampoco me parece tan atractivo que digamos.- llevo una mano a su mentón y empezó a imaginarse al famoso Dan en su cabeza. La verdad era un hombre con una larga fila de pretendientes, pero a ella no le parecía tan guapo como a las demás chicas. Incluyendo a Tsunade que realmente parecía amarlo.

-¡Ya entiendo porque!- grito la rubia nuevamente con una mano en alto; el alcohol empezaba a quitarle el sano juicio que a duras penas tenia- ¡Es que a ti te gusta Jiraiya! ¡Verdad, Yakushi!- grito como si fuese a ir a la guerra.

Las personas en el bar, conocían a ambas kunoichis perfectamente bien. Ya era por su gran ninjutsu médico o por ser ambas consideradas las mejores nin de konoha. Y los rumores entre los aldeanos, como era de esperarse, no se hacían esperar ni un solo día. El grito dejo a todas las personas inundadas en un silencio absoluto; la rubia de gafas se quedó fría y su rostro rosáceo se tornó de un color blanco papel, tan solo por el hecho de escuchar el nombre de ese shinobi al que todos consideraban un pervertido.

-¡JIRAI-IYA!- grito con un ligero retraso y trabándose al momento de alzar la voz hacia su compañera.- ¡E-él no me gusta!- exclamo y se escondió entre su cabello rubio oscuro, sus gafas redondas, lo único que le quedaba de dignidad y unos pálidos labios que se vieron opacados por el bochorno que emanaban sus mejillas.

-¡AJA, solo lo deseas!- grito muy segura de sus palabras a pesar de no estar en su sano juicio y completamente fuera de este mundo.

-¡¿Desear?!- Nono, solo quería desmayarse en ese preciso momento, su mejor amiga desnudaba sus más íntimos pensamientos sin ningun remordimiento. La inocente ojiverde jamás había expresado sus emociones al peliblanco pervertido (Ni a ninguna otra persona) solo por temerle al hecho de quedar como la rubia... atrapada en un bar y deseando con todas sus fuerzas borrar al que fue su amante.

-¿Sabes?...- pronuncio algo más calmada, sirviendo una copa de sake, derramando media botella en el intento.

-Aho-ra que...- pronuncio temblorosa, con miedo a que gritara más de su compañero el sannin de los sapos, pero para su sorpresa.

-¡BRINDEMOS POR EL AMOR DE DAN!- la rubia elevo media copa en alto y después miro a su acompañante llevarse un condenado vaso de agua con todos los nervios del mundo en sus ojos.

-¡Y tú QUE haces BEBIENDO agua!- agarro otra copa y sirvió el embriagante liquido como pudo.

-Y-yo... Yo no bebo sak—

-¡BEBE HASTA EL FONDO!- ordeno la senju agarrando a la ojiverde del cuello y empujándola para que se atreviera a romper sus tontos principios, solo por una noche. El líquido bajo rasposo por su garganta, quemando todo a su paso. Revolviéndole el estómago y también la ideas. El aroma se penetro en sus labios y la dejo con ese sabor medio amargo en toda la boca.

-¿Te gusto? ¿Quieres más?

-No gracias, Tsunade-san.- respondió fugaz ante la tentadora propuesta de su compañera. –Aunque...- lo pensó bien por unos segundos y trago saliva sonoramente –No me vendría mal un traguito mas.-Si esa bebida embriagante te hacia perder los sentidos y la noción del tiempo, entonces también podría quitarle ese calor; ese fuego que tenía en su interior, cada vez que su amiga de coletas mencionaba al condenado peliblanco que lo único que hacia era espiar chicas en baños termales. O eso pensaba claramente y muy convencida la ninja médico...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
